


Yet Here We Are

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, M/M, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: 2x13 Shed gapfiller. Mind the skeleton keeping watch...
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: RIP Roswell 2020





	Yet Here We Are

**Author's Note:**

> There was talk ages ago about how gothic the whole notion of the shed and Alex and Michael and their history was/is. So why not extend that a bit about one last hurrah in the shed, with a creepy skeleton beneath the floorboards?  
> Finished only a bit late for RIPRoswell, but it's still All Souls Day, so why not!

The hammer tore through another rotten board, the vibrations of the impact ringing up Alex's arm. To say that this act of destroying the shed was cathartic was an understatement. This place, that was once his safe haven that had then become a place of nightmares, needed to be broken down and buried in order to give both Alex and Michael any hope of finally moving on from the ordeal. It was time to stop letting the past hold them back.

Once the initial adrenaline had worn off, they started to dig into dismantling the shed, board by board. They worked side by side as a team, removing nails, stacking boards, and tossing junk out onto the lawn to haul away to the dump later.

Greg came to check on them at one point, apparently worried that Alex had been gone so long.

"Here, I brought you guys some water," Greg said, offering them each a glass. "I heard all the racket and then looked out the window to see all the dust flying out from between the missing boards in the wall…" his train of thought trailing off, looking at Alex and Michael expectantly.

"Alex decided he needed a bit of help with some demo work," Michael started.

"Right," Alex continued. "I thought getting rid of this falling down pile of junk might help with the resale value."

Neither Michael nor even Alex knew how much of the shed's history Greg knew, but neither really thought it was the best time to get into anything too deep with him until they sorted out their own selves first. And, you know, bury Jesse's body 6 feet under.

"Alright. Well, I've stuck one of those casseroles in the oven, so supper will be ready in 45. Michael, you're welcome to stay if you want. We have _plenty_ of food."

***

Alex pulled down one of the faded posters, surprised it was even still hanging on the wall. From behind one of the thumbtacks fluttered out a photo. He rescued it from the pile of poster shreds accumulating below and brought it closer to have a look. He was surprised to see the image of him and Michael playing guitar out in the desert - he thought that photo was gone forever when his dad forced him off to basic training and tossed the entire contents of his bedroom in the dumpster.

"What did you find?" Michael asked, noticing that Alex had been stuck in place for a while.

"Nothing. Just an old picture of us."

Michael came up beside him, peering over Alex's shoulder for a better view. "Oh wow, we look like babies there!"

"This was barely a decade ago," Alex said, "but yeah, so much has happened since that it feels like a lifetime ago."

The nostalgia weighed heavy in the air, both the bad and the good. Alex tried to focus on the very good, despite why they were even in the shed.

He turned his head, leaning in slightly, and whispered, “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Then do it."

So he did.

Their lips met, soft and more tender than they usually kissed. Alex couldn't help but to tangle his fingers in the curls at the nape of Michael's neck, like they were made just for him.

For several long minutes, the only sounds coming from the shed were soft moans and the wet squelch of never ending kisses.

"Is this okay?" Michael asked, his fingers undoing the button on Alex's jeans while his telekinesis slid the zipper down.

"Mhmm, yeah," Alex replied, his voice gone hoarse after kissing for so long.

Michael worked his hand down inside the front of Alex's underwear. "If you want, I could, I dunno, give you a blow job?" he whispered into Alex's neck, where he'd been placing more soft kisses, relishing in the taste.

Alex didn't answer, just pulled back a little to look at him with a slightly surprised and questioned expression - eyes wide and eyebrow arched. 

Michael continued on quickly, "As you know, orgasms are a fantastic way to provide stress relief."

"And where did you learn about this fascinating tidbit of sex knowledge? At the microfiche reader or personal experience or, wait," Alex paused. "Hmmm, maybe I don't actually want to know the answer." He smiled but not all the way to his eyes. 

"So is that a yes, or…?" Michael asked. "Or should we get back to wrecking shit?"

"I think I prefer you wrecking me better." Alex gripped the back of Michael's neck and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. "That was a yes, by the way."

Alex's hands gripped what was left of the workbench as Michael trailed kisses down, down, sliding all the way to his knees.

He mouthed Alex's cock through the fabric of his underwear, making it wet, and just lost himself in the scent and sounds emanating from Alex's body. 

Pulling the elastic waistband down, he swallowed the leaking cock in front of him in one go. The taste of Alex on his tongue, he'd forgotten how much he loved this. Working his mouth up and down Alex's cock, swallowing around the head at the back of his throat, he tried to make this good for Alex, despite all the terrible things that had happened in the last couple of weeks, the last couple of years, really. 

Holding onto the base, he pulled off slightly, licking the underside on the way up, which elicited some shouts of "Fuck" and "Oh yeah" from Alex as he came.

Michael always loved it when Alex came in his mouth, but as he licked the errant come off Alex's cock, he knew he loved any and all the ways he could be with Alex. 

"Well," Michael said, standing up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "shall we continue with the rest of our therapy session? Get rid of the rest of the bad memories and skeletons in the closet." Of course he joked, how could he resist not trying to make light of everything. Little did he know what discovery awaited them.

"We should, now that we've de-stressed a bit," Alex joked back, doing up his jeans and grabbing the hammer.


End file.
